Kathleen Donald
Kathleen Donald, more commonly known as Izanami, is a villain and senior piece of Omoikane alongside her enslaved bodyguard. She is a woman whose background began in the criminal underworld and expanded at a uniquely accelerated pace. Born without a name, she eventually rose to a powerful position in the realm of shadows - becoming a queen which ruled over various forms of trafficking in a matter of months. Her unique individuality granted her the ability to amass a miniature army of quirkless humans who obeyed her will. Under the disguise as a goddess of the underworld, she eventually was approached by several superiors who demonstrated the true strength of the one and only power which mattered - money. They offered her a deal, join the newly established New World Order or risk execution. She accepted without hesitation. Izanami abandoned her true name and began her work as a crucial member of the shadowy network of villains, increasing their manpower and providing immediate funds for their growth. Izanami is a high ranking villain whose bounty and warrants far surpass most psychotic serial killers and terrorist. Media outlets often speak of avoiding confrontation with her and warn men to evade her presence. Yet none have an actual picture or image tied to the mysterious figure. Izanami's beauty and elegance has entangled even the most honorable politician; forcing them to feed into her lifestyle. She is often called a corrupter of men, a living succubus whose beauty will bring the ending of the world. She is desire incarnated. Publicly, Kathleen Donald is a diplomat from Ireland who serves as a member of the United Nations. She is especially tied to the international war against drugs amplified by the usage of Quirks. There has been numerous speculation regarding her secret relationship with the Prime Minister of Japan. Appearance Izanami is true to her name, a goddess who walks with an unrivaled air of seductive beauty. Her body is of perfect measurements, enough to melt the hearts of the toughest man and seduce the most holy. She has made liars out of priest and broke the willpower of several nuns. Some say that her physical allure is that of the devil himself, that her evil is the disguise of a heart of pure evil. It is the representation of man’s sins sewn throughout her porcelain skin. Those who are familiar with her Quirk state that the combination is nothing short of the devil’s work. She walks with a gentle swish. Gentle eyes that could capture the... Personality Publically, Kathleen Donald is a professional woman whose constantly surrounded by cameras and paparazzi. She walks with an air of a well educated, sharp, warm woman with the smile of a hero. She speaks of peace and justice, preaching of a united world where neither the weak nor untalented will feel overwhelmed. Kathleen explains that in such a world, the character of a person will surpass the power of their Quirk. The demand of heroes will lessen as humans will place a larger value among one another. She seems to value citizens who are regarded as trash, signing several bills which are aimed at helping the homeless. Kathleen explains that heroism is a civil duty, meant to secure a better future for future generations. Kathleen’s professional life is without scandal. She has neither a husband or children, only a small dog named Clark she takes with her to all her meetings. Yet she exhibits the loving aura of a mother that warms the heart of thousands. Kathleen values the power of relationships. Stating that humans are social creatures, she believes that the only superpower that can bring peace is that of love. She continuously brags about her friends in all walks of life. She has been seen with both presidents and drug addicts, spreading a positive message throughout. She’ll never stand aside while an injustice is taking place. Kathleen often states that witnesses are no different from villain, everyone possesses the power to make a difference in this world. Kathleen Donald is perfection incarnate. Well-spoken. Loving. Caring. Beautiful. Intelligent. Many have offered their children in marriage alongside bags upon bags of wealth. Yet none have been successful in actually claiming Kathleen’s heart. Some state that it is due to her obligation to the world, one which comes before all else. Kathleen is a woman who values obligations and promises. She believes that a vow is something that should never be broken, and treasures loyalty above all else. However, Izanami is a being of a completely different dimension than Kathleen Donald. Those who are aware of her true appearance state that it would be impossible to connect the legendary Izanami to Kathleen Donald. Izanami states that, as heroes use their hero identity to hide their true self, Kathleen’s heroic speeches are actually disguises for her ruthlessness and wrathful nature. In some ways, Kathleen Donald is a civilian disguise for Izanami. One she is forced to uphold to remain protected. Izanami's true nature is that of a wicked, hateful, wrathful, Enchantress. The reasoning behind her methods are always questioned, to which she is unable to give an actual answer beyond an unjust hatred of society. She regards that society is evil and disgusting. Scum are allowed to live under a corrupted system. Izanami uses her own interactions as evidence. For she has caused the persecution of thousands of innocent men. Simply spending a night with a man, she convinced him to kill both his wife and children. Then, after another night with a different victim, forced that man to pardon the previous. Finally, she revealed her little escapade which resulted in the two killing each other only to find out that they had actually been brothers. The emotional weakness of humanity has always sickened Izanami. For humans to claim superiority over animals, only to act as they would around primal urges disgust her. She explains further her disdain over the unfairness of life. The little wealth that the minority holds alongside the power to dramatically affect the majority. She used this thought process to convince Yasuke, one who fell victim to this truth, of the Government’s corruption over the heroic society. Izanami, a woman who could seduce any man and have anyone fall victim to her spell, is quite wary of ties. Her superior states that it is quite ironic that she, who possesses the power to forge any relationship or obligation, is unable herself to comprehend anything beyond manipulation. The ability to obtain whatever she wants whenever she desires has dulled her sense of reasonability. And such, Izanami cannot actually understand what it means to value something or someone. After the incident with Kotodama, she stated that she would never understand the process behind his thinking. Had it been her, she would have probably struck the master down - regardless if it killed her husband or not. For she has actually been in those situations. It is for this reason that Izanami operates from a shielded heart. To actually know Izanami is impossible, as seen by her allies inability to identify her as Kathleen Donald. Something Izanami and Kathleen share is an extreme value of loyalty. Izanami believes that loyalty is something that is most important. Humans are sociable creatures filled with sin and debauchery. And such, the desire to remain strong to an obligation is quite admirable. Izanami is extremely loyal herself. For she will serve her own obligation until her dying breath. She also shows a certain loyalty to her allies. Not so much that she would risk victory for their safety, but in the sense of justifying their unwilling sacrifice as a sign of loyalty. Still, Izanami believes she will never actually understand loyalty or achieve it. So much so she envies Kotodama’s relationship and the extent to which he is willing to save Rani’s life. This envy realizes itself in the form of several orders that would cause him not to see Rani. She has even jeopardized victory in order to assure that the two will never cross paths. Izanami believes that the ends justify the means. She isn’t above murder or seduction. She has slept with thousands upon thousands of men, women, and even children in order to achieve her goals. She values her body as a weapon against society. Something that could conquer the spiritual mental and physical plane of existence. To Izanami, beings who hold onto false ideologies or false commitments are weak compared to unbreakable convictions. Because of her own disregard for her body, Izanami views human life as fleeting masses of flesh. An accident on the scale of the universe. Earth just so happened to be in the perfect position to nurture life. An organism just so happened to crawl out of the water and so on and so forth. When Kotodama refrains from killing his enemies or causing collateral damage, she shows visible signs of sickness. Even taunting him with horrific threats. Pushing him to perform actions he wouldn’t normally. History Abilities and Powers *'Enhanced Seduction': Izanami's greatest power is her skill in seduction. She is considered one of the greatest Femme-Fatale in the dark network of criminal organizations. A deathly succubus who has claimed the lives of thousands of men. In its simplest form, her physical allure is enough to capture the hearts of the hardest men and corrupt the holiest spirits. She is well versed in the art of physical manipulation, playing off the forbidden fetishes that every spirit possesses. She transform these secret kinks into weapons for usage, threatening to ruin the lives of powerful men and women. Beyond the physical world, Izanami can reach into the spiritual and mental plane through a wide array of knowledge pertaining different topics. Thus, she is able to entrap the most scholarly victims. It is this deadly combination that transformed her into a valuable asset. One which has toppled great leaders and even secured power for the leader of the Free World. *'Mythological Status': Izanami believes that there should never be a loose end to tie her to a crime. And such, all of her Geas possess a clause which results in death should they expose her. And in some situations, she’ll place a secondary geas which forces her targets to attempt to betray her trust. This has elevated Izanami into a mythological status globally. Her interactions with various crime syndicate and ruthlessness spreads far and wide. And the inability to connect her to any actual crime is widely debated. Even among Omoikane, only few are aware of her connection to Kathleen Donald. *** even invited Izanami to watch a television program where Kathleen was a guest speaker. Izanami explains that her method of evasion is by allowing only the most corrupt officials to surround her. Then and only then is she able to move freely. Afterwards, she spends her time cleaning up the mess in order to assure that no one discloses her secrets. Her allies who are caught are immediately kill to avoid any accidental information being spilled during torture sessions. She also makes it habit to place certain men under a Geas which forbids them to speak of her. Should they, their bodies will literally bite their tongues off. *'Infiltration and Espionage': Izanami is skilled in the art of infiltration and espionage. She is known for incredible preparation, enlisting several dozen pawns at a time to help with her infiltration. She will spend days gathering necessary pieces beneath her control, utilizing her seduction to fulfill the conditions for her quirk. Doing so, she has forced men of power and high-ranking guardians to open the door to vaults. Enter the location of high-ranking officials and even reach areas that are under extreme government restriction. Izanami utilizes knowledge of both human nature and the idea that everything has a flaw in order to reach her goal. *'Enhanced Manipulation': Izanami is a master at manipulating those around her. So much so there have been instances where missions were accomplished without the usage of her Quirk. She plays off the vulnerabilities of man, utilizing the sins which command and bind them to her advantage. She states that there are thousands of politicians who, through selfish cooperation, could succumb to a single word. She has utilized these connections to excuse herself from thousands of crimes. In short, she is an example of the corruption upon which Yasuke speaks of. Their tie to her and unwillingness to shame their families make them a viable target to evil. And since many of these government officials are leaders and influential persons in the Heroic Society, Izanami holds a special power that makes her immune to justice. It is a sort of diplomatic immunity that allows her to escape persecution in minutes. Surrounded by cops, she has made a phone call, only for a superior to disband the officers on the case. She also utilizes these connections to strike fear in those of lower rankings. Knowing she could cost them their jobs, and essentially the livelihood of their loved ones, man of the justice systems choose to ignore her actions. With her Geas, Izanami has established several core pieces that have guaranteed her safety. Beyond her Quirk, Izanami can identify a person’s flaw and exploit it for her own personal gain. This was shown in her interaction with Kotodama, where she noticed his selfish tendencies. After which she placed the closest person to him under a specific Geas which would involve death. And although the contract excludes a clause about him specifically, it places him in a situation where he is forced to obey her. It is this sort of masterful manipulation that causes her allies to label Izanami as a master chess player. *'Enhanced Intelligence': *'Criminal Networking': Quirk Obligation: Izanami's quirk allows her to place a Geas on her target which forces them to follow a certain obligation or face a predetermined consequence. The Geas is comparable to a supernatural vow branded on a target's existence. It is often described as an unbreakable contract where infraction results in death or some form of self-induced suffering. Unfortunately, Izanami's Geas only works on those who she is able to make lip to lip contact with. It is a promise formulated by a kiss - something she compares to true love. During which, she creates the substance and parameters of the contract. The contract is actually a hypnosis placed onto the target's nervous system. The specific parameters and clauses of the obligation are placed deep within the person's subconscious. Should they consciously threaten the sanctity of the agreement or appear to move against it, their body and mind will undergo subliminal urging towards the consequence. However, knowledge of the contract allows for one to manipulate loopholes. For example, Kotodama saving Rani’s life under the pretense that should she die, the overall agreement would be null. It is for this reason that Izanami chooses to use her Geas for absolute purposes instead Conception and Creation Trivia * Category:Villains Category:Con's Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users